


Alloys and Other Metals

by blakefancier



Series: Tarnished Metal Series [17]
Category: Simon and Simon (TV)
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alloys and Other Metals

The turning of pages was quiet but coupled with the glow of the lamp, enough to keep Rick awake. He groaned and turned over onto his side.

AJ was sitting up, book propped up in his lap and he was smiling slightly.

“Do you gotta read that now? You’re keeping me up.”

“I’m almost done,” AJ answered.

“Well, I’m tired now.” Rick laid his cheek on AJ’s shoulder, a hand on his stomach. “The light’s buggin’ me.”

AJ turned a page.

He sighed and started to nuzzle his brother’s neck.

“Stop. I thought you were tired.” AJ’s eyes never left the page.

“I am, but you inspire me.” Rick grinned. “I was just thinkin’ how good you’d look in chains.”

He put the book down and stared at Rick. “What?”

“Yeah, around your wrists and ankles. Nothin’ too clunky.”

“Chains? Not on your life.”

He sighed. “Gold, to match your hair.”

AJ laughed. “More silver than gold these days.”

Rick stroked his temple with gentle fingers. “All I see is gold.”

There was a moment of silence and then, “You’re serious.”

“Of course I am.” He pulled the book from AJ’s hands and tossed it aside. “You don’t look a day over thirty to me.”

“You’ve lost it,” AJ said, but kissed his mouth.

“Maybe, but it’s true.”

AJ slid down so that he was lying on his back. “You’re crazy.”

“I love you.” Simple.

AJ’s fingers touched his cheek, skimmed down and ran over his lips. “Don’t leave in the morning.”

“Mom’s coming for breakfast.” He licked at AJ’s fingers.

“I don’t care.” AJ leaned in for another kiss. “Stay.”

“If—”

“I love you, too. I’m sure.”

Then Rick was lost in the soft lips, the warm tongue. He moaned, pulling him close.

AJ broke the kiss. “Will you stay?”

“Always.” He tangled his fingers in AJ’s golden hair and smiled. “For you.”

AJ wrapped an arm around his waist and put his head on Rick’s chest. “Always, for you,” he whispered. “Always.”

Rick closed his eyes and knew that now, he could sleep.


End file.
